


The Oldest Prior (Eric Coulter)

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: This was written in 2016 so its not the best I apologise :)Born in Abnegation. Made in Dauntless.Born Hated. Made Loved.Born Strong. Made Stronger.----~Completed~
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Reader, Eric Coulter/OC, Eric Coulter/Reader





	1. My Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

{Petal's POV}

I woke up to find the bed empty and the shower turning off, "Eric's up then" I thought to myself as the door to the bathroom opened,

"Hey, Babe." Eric says, stepping out of the bathroom, grabbing pieces of clothing as he walked towards her,  
"Hey, you're up early!" I responded looking at the clock on the wall behind him, this causes him to laugh,  
"You've forgotten already... The new kids are starting today. Four and I are going to meet them at the drop." I smile at the man in front of me,  
"Have fun! Don't forget to scare them with the chasm!" He laughs and leans down to kiss my lips.

{Eric's POV}  
I kiss her before standing up. Putting my shirt on I walk out of the front door and think about my own initiation...

... We jump off of the train walking over to a giant hole, a man stood in front of us scanning the crowd,  
"Hello, I'm Max, one of the Dauntless leaders, the only way into Dauntless is behind me, who wants to go first?" He asks. A beautiful girl in Abnegation attire steps forward,  
"I'll go!" she said timidly. I hear laughter behind me,  
"Oh a Stiff, I think you're going to be factionless first." they say, as she steps onto the ledge turning to face the crowd,  
"And I think you should stop talking about yourself." she answers back - a smirk on her face - before she falls backwards.

Knife Throwing ~ I was good at it, but the Stiff was better, she always hit the target. Every time she put herself into the correct stance pulled her arm back and then threw it forwards hitting the centre.

Fighting ~ I hope I'm not against Stiff, I don't want to hurt her in the slightest, though I probably wouldn't be able to, she has won every fight shes had. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the cocky Candor walking past me with the Stiff following closely behind, once they were in the middle of the ring Max shouts out,  
"You know the rules, GO!" the Candor goes first, lunging forward but Stiff dodges it and looks at his unguarded jaw, he notices and moves to guard it, leaving his stomach unguarded, she swings around and using all of her power kicks him in the stomach; he falls to the floor as she straddles him, proceeding to continuously punch him in the face until he falls unconscious. She stands up slowly, looking at Max with an innocent face which he just smirks at and says,  
"Take him to the infirmary." she picks the unconscious Candor up without a struggle and walks out of the room...

I'm knocked out of my thoughts by crashing into something, I look up off the floor to see Four. He smirks at me,  
"You ok Eric? Thinking about Petal?" he taunts, I chuckle at his teasing

"I'm fine mate just thinking about initiation, we better get to the net before Max has our heads." We walk to the net in silence, wondering what the cats dragged in this year.


	2. Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)  
> Here's a reminder that this was one of the first fics I ever wrote way back in 2016, so don't expect too much :) xx

~Eric's P.O.V~  
We were in the training hall, explaining what they needed to do when a Candor spoke up,  
"I thought you said there would be 3 trainer's, I'm no Erudite but I only count 2 of you!" he says cockily, the doors open as he speaks, Petal comes in and walks up to him with no emotion present on her face,  
"Candor, as you can see, I am here now so I expect you to keep your mouth shut, if not I will not hesitate to hang you over the chasm, so put a filter on your mouth before I make sure you can't speak again got it?" she says threateningly, he nods timidly, she walks up to me and Four smirking once she gets to us she turns as if to say 'carry on' Four starts by saying,  
"Pick up 3 knives and get onto a target." when he finished they all scrambled to get their knives, but the Stiff holds back, 'she looks familiar' I think to myself,  
"Stiff what do you think this is, hurry up and get your knives!" Petal shouts, 'wow her name doesn't suit this side of her'.


	3. Throwing knives at Stiff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)  
> Here's a reminder that this was one of the first fics I ever wrote way back in 2016, so don't expect too much :) xx

~Eric's P.O.V~  
"Then you'll have no trouble standing there then?" I say to the Stiff pointing towards the target, she walks up to it and stands straight,  
"Petal?" I say holding up the knives, she takes them from me carelessly,  
"Stiff if you flinch you will be factionless, got it?" Petal says bluntly, the Stiff nods.  
Petal throws the knives carelessly, the first 2 hits besides the Stiffs head, but the last one cuts her ear, the Stiff moves her hand straight up to her ear and saw it was bleeding, as Petal smirked. she turned around to leave but the Stiff spoke up,  
"You missed." Petal turns slowly and said,  
"It was intentional, shut your mouth next time or you might just find someone you care about hanging over the chasm." and left.


	4. Visiting Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)  
> Here's a reminder that this was one of the first fics I ever wrote way back in 2016, so don't expect too much :) xx

(Hey so there's going to be mention of self-harm in this chapter, I'll show you when it starts and when it stops.)  
~Petal's P.O.V~  
I stand at the chasm with Eric and Four on either side of me, I could see Stiff looking around lost, then a woman I haven't seen in 2 years walks in, she never came to see me on my visiting day, so why was she here? I see Stiff walking up to her smiling, she hugged the Stiff, "that can't be" I thought "it can't be her, Beatrice?"  
The woman who never cared about me walked over to us when she was in front of us she smiled and said,  
"Hello I'm Natalie Prior, Beatrice's mother, it's nice to meet you" I was speechless but somehow managed to say my name when she offered me her hand, her eyes got wide and she quickly said goodbye and dragged Tris with her, the boys looked at me with concern in their eyes,  
"I've got to go," I say and run out the pit.  
~Eric's P.O.V~  
What the hell just happened... Stiff's mother came up to say hello to us, when she got to Petal she got wide-eyed and left dragging the Stiff behind her.  
I look at Four to see him look at me,  
"What the hell was that?" I ask him,  
"That, was Petal saying hello to her mother for the first time in 2 years!" he replies, I look at him surprised,  
"Wait that was Natalie Prior, the one who never cared about her?" I asked he just nodded,  
"We better look for her, you never know what might happen," I say, he replied,  
"You go to your apartment and I'll search the pit, ok?" I nod and set off towards the apartment thinking about the time I found Petal crying in the room during our initiation.  
//Flashback// (Self harm starts)  
I walked into the room all initiates share to find Petal sitting on her bed blood and tears mixed as she cried, I walked up to her to see the blood is coming out of her wrists,  
"Petal, why?" I ask concerned, she looked up her innocent fawn coloured eyes red and puffy, I sit next to her taking her into my arms in my hands. I see long cuts going along her wrists and a sharp blade on the palm of her hand,  
"Why, why would you do this to your self?" I ask,  
"I-I ... I just, I've never been loved and this is what I do to help me with the pain," she answers timidly, I let go of her arms carefully and walk over to the first aid kit, I find the bandages and take them over to her, I clean the cuts and wrap the bandages around her arms, once i'm done she hugs me and says,  
"Thank you for helping me." I smile at her and hug her back.  
//Flashback over//  
I open up the door to the apartment and I could hear crying coming from the bathroom, I walk to the door to find it unlocked, I open it to see Petal on the floor blood and tears mixed together again.  
"Petal why?" she looks up at me as I take her arms,  
"She's scared of me always has been," she says, I sigh,  
"I love you, Four loves you, everybody love you, I don't know why your mother never loved you or your father, brother or sister, but it doesn't matter you have people now," I say while wrapping her arms. She throws her arms around me and cries into my chest as I hear the door open, I look up to see Four.  
(Self-harm finishes)  
~Tris's P.O.V~  
I walk away from the spot where mum left me, I was so confused at her reaction to one of the leaders 'Petal', she reminds me of my older sister, she was brave; always spoke her mind; she started fights all the time; but my parents never really cared for her, they always frowned at her, told her off for being selfish but the reason most of these fights started was that she didn't like bully's, guess that's why Petal reminds me of her, that and the name, I need to get to the bottom of this.


	5. Divergent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)  
> Here's a reminder that this was one of the first fics I ever wrote way back in 2016, so don't expect too much :) xx

~Petal's P.O.V~  
"She's divergent!" Four tells me and Eric, I look down tears threatening to fall.  
~Eric's P.O.V~  
She's going to cry, what do I do, I put my arms around her as tears fall down her cheek.  
"Hey it's ok we're going to help her, ok, nothing's going to happen to her!" I whisper into her ear. Four walks away to give Petal some space, we walk back to our apartment,  
"What if she dies, oh god what if I have to kill her or watch her get kil-" I cut her off by kissing her, we pull away and I look into her glazed eyes,  
"Don't think like that, hey, look at me," she looks up,  
"She's going to be fine we're going to finish this war ok, remember when we started dating I promised, I promised you that I would protect you and everyone you love, ok. I will help your sister, if that's what will make you happy, ok?" she nods and looks down.


	6. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)  
> Here's a reminder that this was one of the first fics I ever wrote way back in 2016, so don't expect too much :) xx

~Petal's P.O.V~  
There was a party for the new Dauntless members, it was compulsory to go, so me and Eric went. I was wearing a red dress that 'left nothing to the imagination' as Eric put it I mean I know there a lot showing but I was only trying to impress Eric. After a lot of arguing we finally left for the party (Eric gave up and let me keep my dress on). When we got there the party was already started and people, bottle in hand, were dancing on the dance floor and anywhere there was room.  
~Eric's P.O.V~  
There were guys staring at her chest and I was getting agitated ready to knock so sense into them (even if we weren't together I would've punched them but that's just me), we went up to the bar and ordered some drinks. We were standing by the chasm talking Petal on my lap, head in the crook of my neck laughing about the time we went to Amity and she got injected with the serum, it was pretty funny, to be honest.  
~Tris's P.O.V~  
I was standing at the bar watching Eric with Petal being cute and stuff it's not unusual though, him being like this especially with my sister, apparently. His whole bad boy personality changes to a lovesick puppy, I mean its adorable; them, not him, I'm surprised he hasn't kissed her but to be honest her heads in the crook of his neck. While I was watching them Four came up beside me,  
"Weirded out?" he said, chuckling. I shook my head,  
"No, I just don't understand how my sister has changed so much Tobias. I mean you two were, and probably still are, best friends. You must see that she's changed a lot, she was very strong, both physically and mentally but what does that mean now, it means she probably hurts people with no care, do you remember that time when my dad kicked her out of the house that day she came in late and admitted she got a tattoo that was the last day I ever saw her. I looked for her and I understand now why she left, my parents never loved her but I looked up to her and the first thing she does to me is shout at me and throw knives at me." now there were tears running down my cheeks, and Four wipes them away.  
"I know your sister has changed a hell of a lot, I see it too, I mean I've grown up with her and the rebellious ways she wanted out of Abnegation so many years ago, but she couldn't. Amity injects her with peace serum every time she goes there for business with Eric and the other leaders, she is peaceful when she gets there but it's always the same, they get it ready before she even arrives. Your sister's gone through a lot of hate and anger in her life and I think that has made her stronger and that is, in my opinion, a good thing." I nod and say,  
"I know but it hurts that she doesn't even remember me ." Four shakes his head,  
"She does now but she didn't when you first came but after visiting day she did she remembered and she went to her's and Eric's apartment and ran into the bathroom a cut her skin with every other scar on her body. She did it because she hurt you and she felt guilty about it." I look up at him wide-eyed, she hurt herself for me...


	7. The Rescuer's (P1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)  
> I wrote this in 2016 just a warning :) xx

~Timeskip to War~  
~Tris's P.O.V~  
"Tris shoots him now otherwise we won't be able to help him." Petal shouted, but I wouldn't so she aimed at him and a loud bang ricochets through the heavy air; Will falls to the floor and howls in pain. I go running over to him but a rough hand pulls me back and Petal says,  
"No, Tris we will help him when we get to Four and Eric, but now we need to get back home." I nod and run past Will, Petal stops and picks up his gun and emptied it, she runs out but stops and looks left, I stand next to her and watch mum getting shot by the puppets,  
"Tris we need to go and save the boys." I nod but don't move, as I'm grieving Petal shouts out in pain and I turn to see blood staining her jeans. She gets up fast and starts to run as best as she can with me running behind her.  
We arrive at the house and Petal knocks before falling down onto the steps. Dad answers the door and looks surprised to see me and then looks down to see Petal, but there was no recognition on his face until she looks up at him; he steps back frightened because of what he thinks she will have become during her time in Dauntless.


	8. The Rescuer's (P2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)  
> I wrote this in 2016 so its not the best :) xx

~Petal's P.O.V~  
Andrew lead us into the house and around the table sat some people, two of which I knew; One my younger brother Caleb and the other the evil man called Marcus who was Four's abusive father.  
They all looked shocked at us coming through the door. Caleb spoke up,  
"Tris are you ok?" Tris nods and looks at me, their eyes all slid across to me,  
"I don't want to panic you or anything but I just ran all the way here with a bullet in my leg as blood pours' out of it, so some help would be nice!" I say to them and all their eyes snap down to my leg where I was pointing.  
Caleb ran over to a cupboard and pulled out something, I don't really know as my eyes were blurring up and I felt really dizzy. So I sat on the floor, Caleb came over and done what he did to stop the blood pouring out and hopefully getting the bullet out of my leg... and then I blacked out.  
~Tris's P.O.V~  
Petal just fell down and is not responding to me and I'm worried, I wonder how hurt she had gotten from that single bullet. It's not like her to do this and only from a single bullet, me and Caleb take off her jacket, Caleb takes a step back, as do I, because of the tattoo that was showing on her hip. Dad comes over to see what was wrong,  
"What is that on her hip?!" he says to no one in particular, Caleb responds,  
"A tattoo for the people on it I'm supposing!" I look at him, then at Dad and say,  
"I haven't seen this one before I mean the overs are places you can see them, like her arms and legs and hands but this, this I have never seen!"  
"Who's Eric and Four?" asked Marcus, joining the conversation,  
"Four is Petals best friend and Eric is he-" I get cut off by a tired voice,  
"Eric is my Boyfriend." Petal sits up as she speaks  
"And Four was always my best friend even when I was in Abnegation Marcus I'm surprised if you don't remember!" everyone was confused but me and her,  
"Four is Tobias, Marcus remember him!" everyone gets a shock at this piece of information,  
"Wait what?!" Marcus says, trying to get his head 'round this, Petal stood up and said,  
"Well there were two reasons we came, one I was bleeding heavily and the other we need to save our boyfriends from harm so if any of you know how to use a gun and is willing to use it to shoot others now is the time to say that you will." they all looked up,  
"Wait, boyfriends? I know your boyfriend is Eric, Petal. But who is your boyfriend Tris?" Petal chuckled under her breathe,  
"Four," I say timidly, everyone's eyes snapped towards me,  
"Ok then... well I'm willing to come," Dad says, Marcus and Caleb agree.  
So I guess that's it we're off to save the boys then...


	9. The Rescuer's (P3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)  
> I wrote this is 2016 so its not the best :) xx

~Tris's P.O.V~  
We arrived at the compound, after Peter tried to stop us, we are going to find the boys and then we'll get out of here, well that was the plan but it might change. Never make plans in this world they never work out and they always go haywire.  
~((: Time skip to when they find Four and Eric, Sorry I'm lazy and can't remember what happened in the book at this point:))~  
We walk to the door hat held the boys in and Petal burst into the room shouting at me to get my gun ready just in case, I walk in, to see Eric and Four fighting Petal at the same time and her struggling to stop them, she looks my way and I see the pleading in her eyes I run to Four to focus his attention on me.  
~Petal's P.O.V~  
Tris finally stopped Four. Eric pinned me to the wall with a gun to my head, tears escaped my eyes in desperation, I knew then if I don't try one last thing I was going to die. I was going to die at the hands of the man I loved the most but I had nothing... as the bullet clicked into place an idea came to me and I quietly started to sing '2 poor kids' (by Ruth B, go check it out its really good(:) while looking up into Eric's eyes and I put my hands on him, one on his chest over his heart, one on his face my thumb stroking his cheek in desperate attempt to help him out of his possessed like state. To make him come to his senses. A spark hidden in the depths of his eyes lit up and he dropped to his knees then dropping the gun to the floor and engulfs me into his arms crying into my shoulder muttering apologies into my ear over and over while I sit there unable to speak or move or gesture to him that I'm alright or that it wasn't his fault I'm in shock and that is never a good thing all I want to do is hug him and scream at the top of my lungs that it's ok and that I love him with all my heart and that I need him to never leave me again, but I can't because I'm panicking my breathing is going haywire I'm losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen. Eric realises this and says,  
"I love you." and that's the last thing I heard before all I could see was black and all I could hear was the sound of my heart slowing down to the normal speed...


	10. The End of the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)  
> I wrote this in 2016 so its not the best :) xx

~Time Skip To End Of War~  
~Petal's P.O.V~  
We were back at the Candor compound and everyone was looking at me, I had no idea why until Eric came up to me and said,  
"What's the matter with you? You look disorientated." I look up at him and think about how I'm going to tell him, I could just be straightforward about it... Maybe not what if he leaves or is angry and breaks up with me.  
"Eric I'm... uh... I'm P-Pregnant!" he looks at me with a look in his eyes I have never seen before.  
"What!"


End file.
